Six Problems
by Bexreader
Summary: This is a sequel to Five Reasons. I recommend you read that first. The Kobayashi Quints are back! But being away from Japan hasn't solved their problems, in fact it's added a new one. Their father is forced more than ever on expanding his empire at the expense of his children. Will the Quints and Kyle be able to resolve the new found problems they've added to their growing list?
1. Returning To Japan

**Here it is, after nearly a month (or maybe it's more than a month?) the sequel to Five Reasons!**

**Just a reminder, I still don't own Ouran. Only the Quints and Kyle. Plus a few more OCs...**

* * *

_Found her. This is going to be a big problem, Kyle._

I put down my phone and sigh after re-reading the message. It looks like now is the time to collapse into a chair. As I settle into the soft fabric of my favorite armchair, I let loose a tired groan.

Didn't I tell Sara not to go poking through her father's private files? I'm sure that I warned her that there would be things that she wasn't ready to deal with. Especially not now when she is so close to a take-over.

As I suspected, most of the employees at the American branch were more than happy to sign over their allegiance to my favorite non-biological emotionless little sister. It was almost too easy. Maybe laughable considering how they all searched frantically for a pen once I presented them the paper that would prove their acceptance at her taking over the company.

There were so many binders that went around, I was anxious to get them to Sara so that I could prove once and for all that everyone thought she was as good I know her to be.

However, Sara insisted that I spend time with my family while in America before joining her in Japan. But it is _so_ hard to be focused on my darling girls when I know that Sara is still in danger of her father's whims. The more I spend time here the less I want to leave again. And then that makes me feel guilty because I promised her I would stay by her side until this all blows over.

Being a Father is way too hard.

"Daddy!" My eldest daughter Mia whines. "Are you leaving again?! Take me this time, daddy!" She says this every time I look at my phone, so I am prepared to give her my standard answer.

"Princess, you know that you don't understand Japanese." I smile and stroke her red hair, it sort of reminds me of those twins that are in love with Susanna and Suzette. At least Mia has a reason for inheriting her red hair since her mother is part Irish.

"Maybe we should teach her and Kiki." My wife, Julia says with a smile. She positions the baby in her arms so she can give me a peck on the cheek. "The girls miss you."

"I know." I reply with a tired sigh "it's just that..."

"I know, you're worried about Sara." Julia frowns and then holds Kiki closer to her. "Sometimes I wonder if you care more about that girl than your family." Even if she meant it teasingly, it still stings.

I make a move to stand up as I stare into her eyes seriously. "What do you want me to do? Quit? Like it or not Julia, that girl depends on me."

"Your daughters depend on you too!" She protests with a pleading look all traces of teasing gone. "Kyle, at least stay a month. Mia and Kiki and..." She bites her lip like she's nervous. "I need you here too."

This is not something I need right now. "Jules, you knew when you married me that my work is very important to me. Besides, you know how Sara is. I'm the only one she's letting help her."

Julia sighs and then moves away to put Kiki in her play-pen. "You missed Mia's fourth birthday you know."

"Oh!" I look at Mia and grin. "Did I mention that Sara is going to buy us a horse?" Well, she did mention it once. I suppose if I begged her she would take care of it.

"A horsy!?" She squeals. "For my birthday!?"

"Yes, for your birthday since I missed it. Are you okay with that princess?" I ask her before picking her up and snuggling my face into her neck. She giggles and wraps her arms around my head.

"Yes!"

My wife sighs. "Where are we going to keep a horse?" She's trying to spoil my good news with her logic! But I can see her point...

"In the stables of course!" I announce before twirling Mia around. "We can rent a stall. And get you riding lessons." That I won't be able to take her to if I go back to Japan like I planned. That immediately sours my mood, but I try not to let Mia see my smile fade. I hug her tightly.

"How do you say princess in Japanese, daddy?" Mia asks.

I answer her immediately, but I'm confused as to why she's asking that now. "Why?"

"Mommy says that we should move to Japan since she's going to be modeling there!"

My head snaps over to my wife. "What?"

Julia shrugs. "There is a firm there that wants me to model for them. They're offering me a lot of money." She shakes her head and bites her lip again. "But the girls..."

"What firm?" I ask feeling a little worried. Kobayashi Industries recently took over a magazine thanks to the work of Suzette at the branch in France. Their empire is starting to spread over a variety of different companies.

"Hitachiin Fashions." She answers with another shrug. "I don't know if I want-"

"You should take the job." I say quickly. "I know the CEO and she's a very nice lady. She works with Sara's sister."

Julia frowns at me. "Do you think Sara arranged this? Because I appreciate it but she can't run our lives for us."

"It was probably Suzette." I say honestly. I have found out that if you give Suzette the same resources as Sara then she uses them wisely. She's becoming quite inept at picking which stocks to invest in. I'm almost afraid to tell Sara that her sister is doing better than her in that respect.

"That family can cause a lot of trouble for us." She looks at Mia and smiles at her. "Sweetie, why don't you play on the computer?"

"Okay mommy!" Mia squirms in my arms until I put her down. Then she runs out of the room shouting random words in Japanese. I can recognize a few words that I taught her and some I don't remember teaching her.

I shake my head at her antics. She is so cute! I just want to hold her and squeeze her until she realizes how much I love her.

Then that familiar sinking feeling in my stomach appears and forces my knees to give out so I have no choice but to sit down.

This feeling happens whenever I look at my girls and think of how I would hate it if they were ever hurt. And then I can't help but think of how a father can even _think_ of hurting his daughter. That leads me to think of Sara and how her bruises have finally faded. And that makes me wonder how long her skin will stay that creamy white after she sees her father again.

"Kyle."

I plaster a smile on my face. "Yes?"

Julia puts a hand on my shoulder and lightly squeezes. Oh no, she looks concerned. "You have that look on your face again. Every time you let go of one of the girls you get that look. You never did that before you came back from Japan."

With my thoughts still on Sara I can hardly pay attention to me. So to bring myself out it, I pat her hand. "Don't worry darling. It's nothing." But she doesn't listen and she kneels down in front of me and stares straight into my eyes.

"You better tell me Mr. Sanders or I swear I will think the worst!"

She couldn't possibly guess, so I force out a grin. "Humor me."

"You're cheating on me and you have another family in Japan so now you're feeling guilty because you're leaving us for them."

That shocks me more than I can believe. "What?" How could she think that?!

Julia smiles at my expression and then kisses my cheek. "I said I would think the worst."

I grab her by her waist and pull her onto my lap. "I promise that won't ever happen." Of course Mr. Kobayashi can't say the same. Thinking of him makes me angry so I try to keep my mind off him by kissing her neck. But I find I'm not so much in the mood for that so I lay my head on hers. "It's not about that. It's nothing."

"Too hell with that!" She scolds me. "Kyle, I'm your wife! I know you better than that. Something is bothering you!" She runs her fingers through my hair and I know she's probably frowning. "Why won't you tell me?"

Ah, there's the spirited woman I know and love. "Julia, it's not something I can tell you."

We're both silent for a few minutes. Then Kiki starts to whimper.

She sighs. "Do you think I should take the job? Be honest." She turns her head slightly to look at my expressions. I try to channel my inner-Sara and look blank, but I know I will fail miserably. I can only smile when I look at Julia.

"You know Japanese, don't you?" I ask absentmindedly. I'm busy wondering if Sara will let us stay at her second mansion or if that would be too much to ask.

"Kiki will be hearing Japanese."

"It won't hurt her. And it's not like we won't ever stop talking in English."

"Mia won't be near her friends. And who will take care of the girls while we're both at work?" When she says that I know that she's made up her mind to go to Japan. It will be nice to have them there, but I worry about what Mr. Kobayashi would do to them.

"Well, that can be arranged...if Sara says yes to my proposal."

"And what will you be proposing?" Julia questions, before casting a quick glance at Kiki in her play-pen.

Hmm, Julia probably won't like it. Just as I'm about to tell her that it's going to be a surprise, my phone rings. She reaches over and picks it up. I can see her eyes read the name and then the smile that comes soon after it. "It's your girlfriend." She teases before handing it to me.

I smirk and then click the answer button. "Hey boss!"

_"You didn't answer back."_

"I'm spending time with the family as ordered." I answer while looking back at Julia. She gestures for me to put the speaker phone on. But I have to see what this is about before I do that.

_"Oh, sorry. I thought you were at the branch. I will call back lat-"_

"No, no! Julia wants to say hi." I click the speaker phone and allow my wife to say "Hello my competition!"

Sara laughs. "_Julia! You're almost as bad as Kyle."_

"He's taught me bad habits." She protests with a laugh of her own. "So we have some news."

_"Really Kyle? You couldn't wait until you came back for good?" _

I blush at what she's implying. "No! That's not it!" This is not how it usually goes! I'm supposed to be the one teasing her!

"No baby, Sara. I wanted to tell you the girls and I are going to Japan too. I got a modeling job at Hitachiin Fashions." Julia tells her as she nudges me playfully. No doubt it's because she saw the blush on my cheeks.

_"Congratulations." _Sara sounds sincere, but I can hear the slight fear in her voice. "_Have you found a place to stay?"_

"We just decided to go." Julia replies with a sigh. "I don't want an expensive place to rent, but it needs to be nice enough-"

_"You're not renting when I have plently of room at my house." _Sara interrupts. _"Anywhere else will be too cramped or expensive. And besides Kyle stayed here and you could have a ride to work every morning. My sister, Suzette, also works for Hitachiin Fashions. I'm sure she'd love to have you as her dress-up model."_

"But the girls!" Julia protests. "Kiki is one and she cries a lot and Mia runs around and-"

_"The maids can handle them." _She sounds amused. _"I'm sure they'd love kids in the house."_

All I can do is grin. Sara always seems to know what I want before I ask for it. It's times like this when I appreciate how generous she is. "Thanks Sair-Sair!"

Julia however, appears unsure as she gives me a soft glare. "You're taking advantage of her!"

_"Oh I assure you, if Kyle was taking advantage of me there would be a lot of pain in his life." _Her voice sounds colder and it nearly gives me the shivers. I am reminded how unpleasant it is to get on her bad side. It's a good thing she likes me or else I could be on the receiving end of her power. That's one thing she surely inherited from that douche of a father of hers.

"See! She likes us. She won't mind and neither will her siblings, right?" I ask her.

_"You'll have a wing of the house all to yourselves." _Sara's voice sounds lighter now. More care-free, but not like how she was before going back to Japan. I'll always miss that energy and optimism that used to come so easily to her in the past. "_I'll talk to my siblings about it if that makes you feel better Julia," s_he sighs. "_How are Mia and Kiki?"_

Julia looks impressed. "You remembered their names! You haven't met Kiki yet, but Mia's hair turned this beautiful red color. Obviously her Irish roots are definitely starting to come out. Kiki looks more like her dad though. Dark brown eyes that seem to stare into your very being and honey colored hair. Just be warned, Mia is not fond of you for taking away her daddy."

I was wondering when Julia was going to mention that. That doesn't mean I approve. It's not fair for her to tell that to Sara right now. Not when Julia doesn't know the whole story. "Don't worry, Sair-Sair she'll get over it and call you Auntie in no time."

_"I thought I was too young to be an aunt." _Sara's voice has lost its carefree tone. _"I don't want to get married Kyle."_

Julia reacts to that right away. "Who said anything about marriage, Sara?"

_"Kyle didn't tell you? My father arranged a marriage for me."_

Ooo, bad move on Sara's part. Julia looks furious. "HE DID WHAT?!"

"Calm down, darling." I rub her hand comfortingly and then say "Boss, you know how she feels about the arranged marriages. She's going to be ranting all the way to Japan!"

_"She deserved to know before she came."_

Well, she does have a point there. "So when should we catch a flight-"

_"I'll send the private jet. Stephen and I will be stopping in Japan to drop off Raku before sending the jet your way. Before you ask about my other siblings, we have two jets. Sakura, Suzette and Susanna are all in France, with another family so if my father feels the need to leave the country he can use the other one."_

"You're too kind to us, Sara." Julia tells her. "And we I get to Japan I will yell at your father for making you marry so young!"

I freeze and I can almost see Sara do the same. "Darling...please don't get involved." To soothe Sara I made sure to say it loud enough for her to hear. "Sara has it under control."

"Fine." Julia pouts and crosses her arms. "But if you actually want to marry him I want to be a bridesmaid."

Sara laughs at that. "_Deal."_

"We'll see you soon, boss." I tell her with a grin.

_"Good-bye Kyle, we'll discuss business later. Good-bye Julia, I hope you'll find Japan enjoyable."_

"Bye, my husband's girlfriend!" Julia waves as if Sara can see her.

I can almost see her rolling her eyes. "_He really did teach you bad habits."_

"Bye, my sweet girlfriend!" I sing-song.

"_Are you drunk _again _Kyle?" _Then the line goes dead.

"You were drunk in front of Sara!?" Julia yells. "Kyle! How unprofessional of you! Now I have to find a way to comfort that poor child after seeing you drunk!"

Great. I should have known she would get me back for saying that...I'm going to have to be more careful about teasing her now that she'll be close to my wife.

* * *

**Well, I have finally deemed myself ready to give this to you guys. But be warned, school has started so updates are not going to be frequent.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Some Planning Needed

**Just a reminder, I still don't own Ouran. Only the Quints and Kyle. Plus a few more OCs...**

* * *

(Sara's POV)

Just when I thought I couldn't have any more issues...

"Well, I honestly think that daffodil would suit your bridesmaids. It looks so lovely on most people."

This woman has been prattling on for the last half-hour about the colors for the wedding that is becoming increasingly more permanent by the day. So far, I have made no comment because I am hoping my silence will alert someone that I am not in the slightest bit pleased about what is being decided. And I mean from having to marry Tamaki to picking out colors that my sisters would not appreciate.

Why couldn't Suzette have come? She would have shut this woman up and picked far more flattering colors and dress designs IN ADDITION to arranging a bouquet in less time than she spent discussing the trying and difficult decision of having to choose between pink and salmon.

"OH! But you _must_ have roses! That may clash with your color scheme-"

It takes all of my self-control not to yell at her to shut her mouth and allow me to get my far more qualified sister to help me with the wedding details. But that would only indicate that I actually care about my wedding which means I would be accepting my engagement to my best friend's crush. So instead I stay silent.

Finally her ridiculous monologue ends and she trains a smile at me. "What does our lovely bride think?"

That word makes me finally snap. I smile as sweetly as I can. "I think I am in need of a new wedding planner." And as she stares wide-eyed at me, I stand and bow slightly. "Thank you for your time, but I am not interested in words. I want actions."

Her lips open and close but nothing comes out so I assume that means I can make a clean exit. Well, at least until I have to break the news to my father that I have fired yet another wedding planner.

I allow myself to smile when I remember that I have plans for lunch with him, Tamaki and his father. That seems like the perfect time to announce this one's incompetence and try to argue for Suzette and Susanna to plan my wedding decorations and dress.

Father has been more understanding of me lately since I have threatened to tell Tamaki where my bruises came from. Unlike me, the Suoh family can see to it that he does not make a profit off of them. It was rather risky to threaten him this early on, but thankfully it worked in my favor. He can't pretend to know the first thing about me so he didn't know that I would be too proud to ever tell him such a thing.

As I exit the building I look into the glass doors to view my reflection.

Mother claims I've become more beautiful since the break from school started. And though I am not usually a vain person, I must admit it is true. Now that Suzette and Kyle have chipped in to do paperwork the bags that used to reside under my eyes have all but disappeared. My hair is shinier and a more vibrant shade of brown and if I look closely I can see the faint highlights left from the many trips to pools over the break. For some reason every time I visited my siblings they wanted to go to a pool.

Lastly I look at the pale and most importantly clear skin that has been free from any marks since my last bruises faded. I no longer need to dress in layers and I'm free to wear a tank top and shorts without worrying about who will see what. This is the change I am most proud of...it is also the one I fear will not last long.

That fear is reflected in my deep blue eyes that normally betray no emotion besides coldness. I quickly glance away after that and allow the door to swing shut behind me.

Now is not the time to be admiring myself. I have more important matters to attend to. And one of them is making sure that I spoil Kyle's daughters more than he would like me to. The toys I ordered should be arriving in an hour or two and whatever ones they do not care for will be placed in a box for charity. I know that Julia will hate me for it but I have never had younger siblings to spoil and to be quite honest, I've always had a soft spot for Kyle's daughter Mia. Or perhaps just children in general.

I double check the order on my phone as I enter the open door of the limo waiting for me. "Thank you." Ah, good. Right on schedule so I should text Sakura a reminder in case she's engrossed herself in a book or texting Mori yet again. I resist the urge to roll my eyes when I'm reminded of her not so secret suitor. Father would never dream of upsetting Mori's family so I advised for Mori to get his father to arrange a meeting with my father if he wanted to continue his relationship with my sister. I am afraid if he waits too long someone else will make an offer my father will not refuse and I will be powerless to stop it.

"To the restaurant, ma'am? Or should we stop at a place for you to change?" My driver's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

Oh, right. The lunch should be starting in an hour. "Could we possibly make it home?"

"Not if you wish to be on time."

"Very well. We will stop somewhere close." And I hope that lip gloss will be tolerable enough for both my father and Mr. Suoh because I will not be touching make-up.

* * *

"You look lovely, dear." Mr. Suoh smiles brightly at me before lifting my hand to his lips. "You really do look wonderful in that necklace."

Of course he would say that. Tamaki gave it to me just before I left to America so I assume he or his father picked it for me. I'm grateful that one of them has good taste because if it were horrible looking I would not wear it. Although I am more impressed with my dress. Suzette designed it for me and it's a pain to put on, but I love it anyway. It is a shade darker than my eye color and uses two wide straps to create sleeves big enough to cover my shoulders as soon as I tie them behind my neck.

I nod slightly and give a tiny smile of my own. "It is the necklace that is wonderful, not me."

"You're wrong." Tamaki says with wide eyes as he appraises me. "Did you change your hair?"

This is a new development. "No. I do have some unfortunate news though. The latest wedding planner has proved to be a disappointment. It is getting the point where I believe my sisters could do a better job than any of them combined."

Tamaki nods his consent. "If they are up to the challenge they can. Actually, father do you mind if we speak alone?"

Mr. Suoh looks between us with some hope in his eyes. "Of course. Miss Kobayashi, I will inform your father of our plans when he arrives." I send him a grateful smile before turning my attention back to my fiancé.

"What was the looking me over for?" I demand as quietly as I can. "You're not supposed to show any interest ever!"

"I hate to tell you this, Sara-san but when you actually put some effort in you do look-" He gulps. "Nice." When I give him a dubious look he starts to rant. "It's partly your fault too! My father couldn't stop commenting on what a catch you were as you walked towards us! Of course you could never look as cute as my precious Haruhi but you still look attractive and-"

I put up my hand and sigh. "Tamaki...really. You know how dangerous it is to mention her name when our fathers are together." When his expression changes to one of terror I quickly add "I'm sure no one heard, but you best remember that for the future. How are you doing at brightening her image?"

"I'm trying to talk about her without sounding too-" he waves his hand to replace his words and luckily for him I know exactly what he means. "But he only nods and then starts talking about you."

"Then have you had any luck finding what our fathers could possibly be merging on?"

He shakes his head. "No," he replies sadly before brightening again "but maybe if we ask Kyoya-"

"Absolutely not." I snap before crossing my arms. "I thought we went over this. If Kyoya learns of our marriage in the process my side of the plan could be ruined." And my plan involves using his brother to gain access to medical files, mine and my sister's to be exact. If what I learned over the break becomes public that alone could persuade him to back off. But I require more evidence.

Plus, for some reason I think having that damned Otori know would have this seem more real. More real than it is when I am even planning the damned thing!

Tamaki pouts. "But he's so good at finding things out!" He sounds like a toddler when he whines. Luckily I've trained him to be more serious in my presence because I tolerate nothing less, but occasionally he slips back into his old habits.

With a pang, I realize that Haruhi would never try to change him annoying as he is. She should be the one planning a wedding to marry him, not me.

To keep my mind off that subject I concentrate instead on his request. "I don't care, he can't know until the rest of the public knows. Understand?"

Slowly the blond nods. "Fine. But I still can't find out anything so should I keep trying or-" he trails off when he sees my 'really' expression. "I'll keep trying!"

"Very good. Now if anyone asks we were discussing flowers choices. Which should not be too hard to figure out now." If I were honestly looking forward to this, I would have picked a purple flower combination of anemones, carnations, iris, and violets.

"Roses!" Tamaki immediately answers.

My thoughts drift back to the wedding planner and I force down a grimace. But my voice still comes out in a growl when I comment "Fine, but we're dying them purple."

"Can we at least leave some white?" Tamaki whines before I shut him up with a glare.

"Fine."

I hope that if my father has arrived in the time we spent talking he won't be too suspicious.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

My phone buzzes, alerting me that I have a message. My heart races as I put down my book so that I can pick up my phone.

To my disappointment, it's not Mori. But I brighten when I see it's from my sister and feel even happier when it says that the toys will be here on time. I hope that Kyle's girls will like the ones we picked. I never had the chance to spend time with younger children. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a younger sibling. Especially since I'm considered the baby of my family.

My phone buzzes again. This time it is Mori. _'What are you thinking?'_

I smile as I re-read it. What are you thinking?

It's nice to have someone who actually cares enough to ask. My siblings are usually aware of my mood, but they don't care like Mori does. Ever since the night of the gala we've been in constant communication. Sara nearly had a heart attack when I told her of our hours of texting the next day. Then I got a lecture on not telling her these things so she could have time to prevent our father from seeing our messages.

My blood boils just at the reminder. What kind of a father reads all of his daughter's text messages and thinks of using them against her?

I quickly type a message back to Mori._ 'Remember those girls I told you about? Their toys are arriving soon which means they'll be here soon too.'_

Just as I hit the send button the doorbell rings. Those must be the delivery men. I get up and walk toward the front door just as a maid runs past me to open it. She may be more excited than I am. She was absolutely beaming with pride when Sara instructed her to watch the girls when asked.

"Hello, sir may I take your coat?" Her voice sounds oddly formal.

"No, I am looking for my daughter."

I stop walking immediately and glance back toward the door to Sara's office. Would he notice if I retreated back there? Would that even be wise?

"Which daughter sir? Mistress Susanna is sleeping and Mistress Sara has been out since early this morning."

He curses angrily. "Why?"

"I-I don't know sir. She only said not to expect her for lunch since she was eating with acquaintances." The maid's voice sounds meek.

"Why is he here?" Suzette's voice demands from behind me.

I nearly jump from fright. Once she's looking at me I shrug and then gesture to the studies. She nods looking understanding and then walks over to our father to handle that issue.

I only hope that she gets him to leave before the toys arrive. He is not supposed to know about Kyle and his family staying here.

My phone buzzes again and I quickly pull it out. Mori again. _'Will you be free for dinner? My family would like to meet you.'_

Despite my worry I can't help but smile. Maybe this means he has succeeded in convincing his family to consider a marriage between us. The only problem I have with this arrangement is that we have to hurry this formality along. It shouldn't have to be like this. I should be happy to spend time with him, getting to know more about his quirks and dislikes. We shouldn't have get engaged so that our relationship can continue.

At least Mori has agreed to ask his father if we could have a long engagement. He and I have agreed to wait a year to see if our feelings remain the same before seriously considering marriage. I hope that Sara can find a solution before long.

"I SAID I WOULD FIND HER SUSANNA! NOW LEAVE!" My father's voice bellows.

I try not to shake from the sharp rush of fear and instead type a quick message to Mori. _'What time?'_

* * *

**I finally got this done. No Kyle in this one, but don't worry he'll be coming in soon enough. Same deal, my schoolwork is huge so don't be expecting another chapter soon.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Say Candy

**Just a reminder, I still don't own Ouran. Only the Quints and Kyle. Plus a few more OCs...**

* * *

(Kyle's POV)

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I have this candy!?" Mia thrusts a fistful of candy in front of my computer screen.

I finally am beginning to realize why most don't care to bring their children to work with them. As cute as my daughter is, she's not helping me finish these spreadsheets. "Mia, your mommy and I said no more candy."

"But daddy!" Mia whines pitifully. Maybe I should let her have a little piece...no!

'Be strong, Kyle!' I order myself. I have to be firm with her and try not to look her into those sad and adorable hazel eyes.

I risk a gaze and find that I have the perfect solution. "Say candy in Japanese and you can."

Her hand drops and her mouth scrunches into a frown. "Hmm..."

"And no cheating by asking mommy." I say before going back to my computer. "Darling, don't tell Mia how to say candy in Japanese."

"Is she begging again?" Julia groans. "Mia, mommy said no more."

"I'm thinking mommy!" Mia informs her before sitting by my feet. When I put my hand out she places the candy in it. I don't even have to look at her to know that she's got her fist pressed to the side of her face and a look of deep concentration.

As I place the candy on the napkin where my glass of water once was, I thank the universe that I gave Mia a problem to work out. She's so stubborn that if there's a problem that needs solving she'll work on it day and night to get it right. I'll have to thank Sara for making her that way.

It is Sara's fault after all. She gave Mia a lecture on working hard and since at that time Mia worshipped the ground Sara walked on, she took that advice to heart. Then when Sara gave her a puzzle a week before she was supposed to leave for Japan, Mia worked for hours on it so that she could show it to Sara before she left. Yep, she turned my baby girl into a workaholic.

Damn her.

But at least I know Mia will get good grades in school.

Now back to the matter at hand: the spreadsheet I need to finish before we land. Sara will kill me if I don't have it finished.

DING!

And there's a message now. Probably Sara telling me to hurry up or I'm fired. I quickly finish another row before clicking on the Skype at the bottom of my screen.

Nope, it's Suzette. Shouldn't she be just getting back to the house? Why would she Skype me? Usually she talks to Sara who then passes the news onto me. She never talks to me unless it has to do with protecting Sara...this can't be good. I quickly plug in my headphones into the computer before clicking the accept call button.

The screen loads for a few seconds before Suzette's worried expression appears.

"What happened?" I demand in Japanese. Suzette bites her lip and shakes her head. Almost as if she can't speak. "Suzette tell me what happened. Where is Sara?"

"Father came here...he was looking for Sara and he was angry." She says weakly.

I curse and then run my fingers through my hair. Damn it! That bastard is already going to hurt her! I try to keep my voice level. "Do you know why?"

"I-I think he knows she went to South Korea."

Now I slam my hands on my laptop. "Damn that son of b-" Then I remember that Julia can understand everything I'm saying. I look over at her and see that she looks shocked. Great, now I'll have to explain why I'm angry. I take a deep breath and then continue. "Are you sure?"

"Da-Daddy?" Mia looks at me with wide eyes. She's looks scared of me.

Is that how Sara feels when she's with..._him? _"Hold that thought, Suzette." I force myself to calm down and soften my expression. "Did daddy scare you princess?"

She nods quickly and her lip sticks out slightly as if she's about to cry. I scoop her up and place her on my lap so I can hug her. "I'm sorry my princess. Daddy won't yell anymore okay? You can sit here and stop me if I try okay?"

Once again she nods, but I can tell that I reassured her that everything is all right. I look back at Suzette and nod for her to continue. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"SARA!" Mia yells happily. "Hi!"

"Princess, that's Sara's sister, Suzette. Remember I told you that she has three sisters that look like her?" I wait for my four year old to nod before I shake my head and smile apologetically to Suzette. "Sorry."

Suzette rolls her eyes and smiles. "I'm used to it. Is she one of your daughters? She's so cute."

I nod proudly. "She's four. And yes she has my genes after all so she has to be cute!" Julia snorts. I look over my laptop to send her an frown. She only sticks out her tongue and then bounces Kiki on her lap.

"Of course...I wonder what your wife has to say to that." Suzette says drily. "Take out your headphones so I can say hi!" She orders me. I do as she says before she waves at us. "Hello, what's your name?"

I'm about to translate when Mia says, in near perfect Japanese, "I'm Mia!" Well, I'm completely floored.

"You know Japanese?" Suzette asks her slowly as if she can't believe it.

Mia nods. "A little. Still learning."

Damn...my kid is freaking smart! She's a genius! "Look at my perfect princess!" I say to her before wrapping my arms around her waist and squeezing. "You're so smart, my little Mia!"

"Daddy!" She squeals with delight as I tickle her. "You're tickling me!"

"You can have all the candy you want my baby girl. Anything you want! You're so smart!" All of my self-control is gone. It's official, I've helped raise a genius who can learn a language in only a few short days from random phrases I taught her.

"CANDY!" She claps her hands and takes the candy by the computer that I had taken away. But then she pauses to ask Suzette in Japanese "What is this?"

"Candy." Suzette answers back looking amused. "Why?"

Oh, she's good. I look at my daughter with newfound pride. "You won."

"Yes, I did daddy." She kisses me on the cheek and then waves to Suzette "Bye!"

Suzette waves back and then smiles sadly. "You're so good to her. She's lucky to have you as a father."

"Hey, I'm still a daddy! I'm not supposed to get called father until I'm at least fifty!" I protest with a grin. When she doesn't laugh, I let my grin fall. "You're still worried about her."

"Aren't you?" But I can tell that's not what's bothering her at this moment.

"Yes. But there's..." I take another deep breath. "Nothing we can do right now. As much as I hate it, I'm not able to do anything."

"Father told her she had to continue taking martial arts classes."

That bastard. He's clearing up his tracks! I try not to let my frustration show. "I should be there in an hour or so. As for now I need to finish these spreadsheets. If she comes back within the hour call me...if she doesn't call me anyway. Are the rest of your siblings still...?"

"They don't know." Suzette shakes her head. "And Stephen keeps saying something about our placement? As heirs?" She looks confused. "Do you know what that means?"

I groan. "It means your brother has a big mouth. I'm sure that Sara will want to tell all of you."

She frowns, but it seems like she understands. "Fine." Then she brightens. "I hear that your wife will be working with Yuzuha and me!"

"As if you didn't know." I accuse her good-naturedly. "Tell me the truth, did you arrange it?"

She smiles coyly. "Well, in a way yes. But her photo was in a stack of headshots of models we were thinking of using for our upcoming line. I just convinced Yuzuha that your wife was the best."

"That's because she is." I say.

"Oh, you're one of those husbands~" Suzette grins and then flips her hair back. "Well, Yuzuha wanted me to tell you that her offer still stands. About the modeling I mean. You're the perfect-"

"I'm not modeling." I interrupt firmly. "Tell her that I'm flattered, but my wife is model not me."

Julia starts laughing uncontrollably. I peer over to where she is and see that she's pointing at me and shaking her head. Oh so she thinks it's funny that I was asked to model does she?

"I happen to be very attractive you know!" I call over to her. "Just because I won't doesn't mean I'm not good at it!"

"Your wife is laughing at you isn't she?" Suzette giggles. "I like her already."

"Hey!" I pout but Julia has the kind of laugh that makes me want to laugh too. So when my lips start to turn up into a smile I'm not all that surprised. "So did Sara tell you? We're going to be living in separate wing of your mansion."

Suzette claps excitedly and starts babbeling in French. It's all gibberish to me, but at least I know she's okay with it. And Julia has finally stopped laughing. Mia is starting to offer her candy. Wonderful. Now I'm starting to regret letting her eat it.

I wave to catch Suzette's attention even though my attention was elsewhere for a little while. "Japanese please."

"I'm going to have to get my studio ready for her! This is wonderful! Yuzuha will be pleased that she will be so close!" Suzette smiles happily. "Thank you for the good news."

"I'm going to be there too!" I say with a grin. "What do you think about that?"

"Being charming is not really your thing." Suzette says looking unimpressed with me. "You being here is good for Sara. I could care less about where you go."

"That's really mean, Suzette!" This time my pout stays in place.

She shrugs. "It's the truth. Now don't you have work to do? My sister will not be pleased if you haven't finished what she's asked of you." She raises an eyebrow at me. "And we both know that it's very little compared to what she does."

Way to guilt me Suzette. "Yeah, yeah I know. I'll get to working on it. Keep your brother from telling his girlfriend or any of his friends a word. By the way how did his team do?"

"They got second-place. Stephen was the Most Valued Player of the tournament. I can't understand why anyone would think he was valuable though." Suzette looks proud despite her jab at him.

"That's great! I'll have to ask him about it."

"Make sure to call his sport soccer. Just to punish him for putting my sequins all over my bed while I was showering."

And the pranks begin. "Ah, and they were mixed together I presume?"

"Yes." She looks sour. "It took me hours to get them in the right places."

"Why don't you put some of them on his clothes?" I suggest with an evil grin. Stephen has been making Sara's life very difficult lately and I feel like Suzette agrees that he needs to be punished somehow. Though probably she believes that for a different reason than I do...

"Hmmm, that would be a very good idea..." She grins back at me. "Thank you for the suggestion."

Now I better go back to my work. "I'll see how that turns out when I land."

"Yes, you better finish." She points a finger at me and then her screen goes black. The call ended.

"Are you done talking to her?" My wife asks.

"Yep." I pull up my work and start typing. "But now I'm working."

"I heard. I just thought I should let you know that Mia has been playing on the Rosetta Stone that you used to learn Japanese for a month. She didn't just wake up one day and absorb the language."

"...Drat." That means she knew those phrases from the Rosetta Stone! That means I let her have the candy for nothing...well not for nothing, but I was tricked! And now I need to finish this. "She's still smart though."

"I know!" Mia pipes up.

Julia laughs again while I try to focus on this work. Suzette was right. I needed to be on Sara's good side the minute I see her. In case that bastard touched her. He better not have touched her.

* * *

**So Kyle's back! And you'll be seeing a lot more of him and his family. Susanna and Mia have that same sugar high problem if you haven't noticed. Anyway I hope you like it. Again updates will come sooner rather than later, don't expect them to come quickly.  
**

**Tell me what you think!**


	4. Welcome to the Kobayashi Mansion!

**Just a reminder, I still don't own Ouran. Only the Quints and Kyle. Plus a few more OCs...**

* * *

** English being spoken will be underlined.**

* * *

Giving a four year old a lot of candy is one of the worst decisions I ever made. And judging by the intensity of Julia's glare, she's not going to let me forget it any time soon.

"AND AND AND AND!" Mia shouts and bounces in her seat. "A LIMO!"

Kiki looks at her sister with a curious expression, but other than that she's quiet. I used to be worried about her being quiet, but right now I love that she's not making any noise.

"Mia." I say sternly. _"Sit_."

She stops her bouncing and pouts. "BUT DADDY!"

"Your daddy said no." Julia adds in a stern voice of her own. "We're going to meet daddy's boss so you have to be a good girl and behave. Can you do that?"

Mia frowns and whines "Fine."

Thank goodness. It looks like she'll be quiet now. And hopefully Kiki decides to stay quiet too. And just in time too. The limo passes through some familiar looking gates and I see the mansion that my family and I will be calling home for a few months.

"Sir? We have arrived." The driver tells me. "Mistress Sara has alerted me that you are needed in her office immediately."

That does not sound good at all. "Thank you." As soon as the limo stops I open the door. "I have to see Sara, but I'll be back soon okay?"

Julia groans. "But what about Mia?" She looks tired from holding Kiki, so I hold out my arms for her. Julia seems to get what I'm offering and she hands me the baby.

"I'll take Kiki for now." I give Mia a look. "Be good for daddy."

"I WANNA COME TOO!" She protests loudly. But I really need to get inside.

So for now I ignore her and cuddle with Kiki in my arms. "Thank you for being so quiet, my angel." I really hope that Sara is okay. I don't think I'd be able to take it if she wasn't.

A maid opens the door for me and then looks at the baby in my arms. She looks happy to see Kiki. Maybe she's the one that Sara wants to take care of the girls. Again, I need to focus. I say a quick hello to the maid and then rush toward Sara's office as I call out "You better be okay, Sair Sair!"

The door opens to her office opens and I see Sara dressed in a semi-casual dress with a necklace on. She never wears necklaces. "The spreadsheets were a little late, so that made me slightly annoyed but other than that I'm fine."

She doesn't sound hurt but it's better to make sure. "Suzette said you met your Father-"

"And my future fiancé and my future father-in-law. We were making plans to announce our engagement." Sara sighs sadly, but then she notices Kiki and a small smile appears. "Kiki, I presume?"

I nod proudly. "I've been told she looks like me."

"Let's hope not." Sara smirks and then holds out her arms. "Can I hold her?"

"You insulted me Sair-Sair!" I whine, but I relinquish my hold on my daughter. Sara carries her expertly and I have to smile when I see how soft her eyes get when she's looking at the baby. Aww, is that her weakness? Cute babies?

Sara rocks Kiki on her hip and Kiki starts giggling. "She's pretty quiet for being your kid."

"HEY!" I protest, but then I remember that Mia is only one more candy from bouncing off the walls. "But yeah, she is a quiet baby. Most of the time."

"Is that a _bambina_!?" An excited voice cries out. When I turn around I can only see a blur of motion coming for us. When my vision adjusts I see one of the Quints stop and coo at my little girl. "_Bella bambina_!"

"She's Kyle's." Sara tells her. "Susanna, where are you going?"

Susanna doesn't seem to be paying much attention to her sister. She's busy playing with Kiki's arms, but a few seconds later she says "I was going shopping but now that I see this cutie I want to play with her." She looks over at Sara and grins. "Can we keep her?! She's so cute!"

"She's mine!" I tell her. "I'm the only one that's allowed to keep her." To further prove my point I take her out of Sara's arms and hold her close to me.

Susanna frowns. "Oh, dang it." Then she brightens and finally turns away from Kiki to look at me pleadingly. "Can I play with her? I promise to be careful!"

Kiki starts whining and reaching out for her. The traitor! As Susanna grins I pout. "Fine. But stay where I can see you."

She salutes and then takes Kiki into her arms. "I will be right outside the office. I know you probably want to talk about boring business stuff with Sara." She gives Kiki an Eskimo kiss and says in a baby voice "We'll just play, won't we?"

And Kiki grabs her hair and says "Na nana."

I almost squeal at how cute she's being. "Look at my precious angel!"

"Kyle, we really need to talk." Sara says as if she's sorry to be interrupting my time with Kiki. "She'll be right outside and Susanna will keep an eye on her."

"Right, sorry boss."

* * *

(Sara's POV)

I should have guessed that Kyle would be an adoring father. He's barely been able to focus on what I'm saying because of Kiki. I would close the door, but then he would be worried about her.

"Kyle?" I ask for what seems like the twentieth time. "What did the Los Angeles branch say?"

"That they love you and they would rather have you than your less than worthy father." Kyle tells me with an eye roll. "You expected anything less than that?"

He can be so stupid sometimes. "But what about the stocks and the-"

"Everything is taken care of." He assures me with a smile. "Now what about you? How are you?" Then he looks surprised at himself. "I forgot to hug you!" He draws me into a tight hug and sighs happily. "That's better."

No, he's not just stupid, he's idiotic too. "I know you missed me. Now let go." But if I was being honest I would know I appreciated the hug. I pat him on the back and he finally lets go.

Then I see a familiar face. "Julia?" Her strawberry blonde hair is up in a messy ponytail but she still manages to look stylish and beautiful as always. Even in her sweats and plain spaghetti straped shirt she looks like every bit of the model on her magazine covers. Probably because she's one of the few that insists on natural photos without them using photoshop.

Before I can comment on her appearance, I catch sight of a smaller body behind her legs. I can see a darker shade of Julia's hair peeking out. Make that two familiar faces.

She smiles and then puts a hand on her hip. "Looks like I found my husband's girlfriend."

"Why do you encourage him?" I groan, but then I smile at her. She's always been very kind to me. "Where's Mia?"

"Right here!" A high voice says in Japanese.

My eyes widen and I look at Kyle. "She's learned Japanese?"

"Rosetta Stone apparently." Kyle grins proudly. Then he walks over to his wife and reaches behind her. He pulls out Mia by her waist and the little red-head shrieks with excitement.

"Daddy! Put me down!" She cries out.

"What's all the ruckus?" My brother's voice shouts. "I'm trying to bloody sleep you wankers!"

Julia looks embarrassed. "Oh, sorry." She tells me in a lower voice, but I wave her concern away and call back to him.

"Get your lazy butt out of bed! It's nearly twelve you idiot." I shout back.

Susanna from the floor with Kiki yells "And we have guests!"

After that there isn't anymore noise coming from upstairs. I nod feeling satisfied and then I look over at Susanna. "I'm going to take them to their rooms. Why don't you bring Kiki?"

"As long as I don't have to let go of her!" Susanna tells me brightly.

I'm glad that she's so happy. Kaoru finally succeeded at bringing down her defenses and they're a couple now. But it's going to be very hard for her to keep it a secret. I've already caught them kissing three times in this house and we've only been back for two days! He was only here for an hour!

But if I'm being honest with myself...it's worth it seeing that smile on her face. I only hope I can help keep it there.

Julia looks happy and somewhat relieved. "Oh, you like kids?"

"I love them! Especially babies! One of my friends from Italy had a baby brother and when her family couldn't get a baby-sitter and she needed to study or go somewhere I would take care of him." Susanna holds Kiki to her chest and smiles at her. "Your baby is so cute!"

"She is, isn't she?" Julia agrees before looking over at Mia. "Just like my other baby girl."

Susanna nods, then she gasps. "Oh you must be his super-model wife!" She nods over at Kyle and peers curiously at him. "How did you convince _her_ to marry _you_?"

Julia laughs as Kyle blushes. "Lots of begging." He tells her weakly.

"He's pretty funny. And he doesn't get jealous easily." Julia replies. "And I really wanted kids so I decided when he asked me to marry him then he would have to do his part."

Kyle sticks his tongue out at her and Julia mirrors him. "Just admit it, Jules. You fell for my charm and good looks!"

"You admit it first!" She counters with a shake of her head. "I married a child didn't I?"

"You're both children." I tell them.

"HEY!" They both protest looking eerily similar.

"Sair-Sair that's not nice!" Kyle tells me.

"Not nice!" Mia repeats.

"Do you know what that means, Mia?" I ask her. She shakes her head and then looks at my sister and me.

"There are a lot of you Sair-Sair!" The little girl informs me with a grin.

"So I can tickle you more!" I tell her before tickling her stomach. She laughs and then wraps her arms around my neck.

"Carry me!"

I bow teasingly and then say "Of course Princess Mia." Kyle lets her go and she jumps into my arms. She's a lot heavier than her sister.

"I hope you don't think we'll be burden." Julia tells my sister. She's biting her lip like she's nervous.

Susanna shakes her head. "It's fine! If Sara invited you, then you're okay to stay. So long as Kyle keeps Sara from staying up too late." She gives me a stern look. "No more going to the hospital Sara."

"You went to the hospital again?" Julia looks concerned. "What happened?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine, Julia. It was nothing serious."

"Are you going to play puzzles with me, Sara?" Mia asks me. I nod my head to get her to stop asking questions, but she never stops talking. "Yay! What kind of puzzles?"

"Sweetie, Sara and mommy are talking okay?" Julia tells her. Mia nods and then settles for hugging me. For a four year old, she's got quite the grip.

Julia looks over at Susanna and then asks "Why did you take her to the hospital?"

"Kyoya took her after she fell asleep at his house." Susanna replies.

Now Julia's lips widen into a smile. "You finally got a boyfriend!?" She sounds so excited for me. Then her expression turns serious. "You slept at his house? Tell me you used protection!"

I can feel all the blood drain from my face. What...?

Susanna laughs loudly. "Kyoya?! Oh my gosh! She hates him!" I'm glad she finds this amusing, because I can't even walk anymore, I'm so horrified. Of all the things she could have thought...she assumed that I SLEPT WITH HIM?! Why would I _ever_ even _think _of sleeping with that damned Otori bastard?!

I feel sick.

"Sair-Sair?" Mia pokes my cheek and frowns at me. "Why did you stop walking?"

Julia looks disappointed now. "Aww, I thought I could finally die happy."

"Sair-Sair, come on." Kyle gives me a little push. "You still need to show us to our room."

I forcibly shake myself out of my shock and continue walking. I really need to think about other than what Julia just said. So I focus on Mia taking my hair out of my bun and playing with it. Normally I would be annoyed, but I suppose it doesn't matter since it's Mia. "I have four rooms prepared for you."

Facts, I need to think about facts. Anything to keep my mind off of...that.

"Oh, that's too much!" Julia protests. "Sara you didn't have to give us so many rooms!"

"There's a playroom filled with toys the girls can use, one room for each of the girls, and a room for you and Kyle." I say with a frown. "And if you don't think the girls need separate rooms I'm sure you can find another use for the extra room."

Kyle grins. "You got them toys, Sair-Sair? Thanks a lot! Mia's going to love you more than us!"

"I doubt it." I study the girl in my arms and then turn back to Kyle. "She's lucky to have such adoring parents."

Susanna nods in agreement. "Very lucky." We exchange looks and in an attempt to get our minds off of the subject of parents, I clear my throat.

"So these will be your rooms." I open a door and gesture to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. "This will be your master bedroom of course there is an en-suite bathroom for you to use."

Julia blinks and then squeals. "It's huge! It's like staying at a hotel." She claps her hands excitedly and jumps up to hug Kyle. "This is going to be great!"

He laughs and hugs her. "Hey, calm down, Jules."

"And thank you Sara!" She tells me with a happy smile over her husband's shoulder.

They really are going to make my life more interesting. I simply nod my head. "Kyle informed me of the girls' favorite colors so their rooms are painted those colors. Let me show you the rest of your area of the home."

* * *

**It looks like you guys are a standing army waiting to protect Sara at a moment's notice judging from your comments. I would think you are all relieved to find that nothing has happened to Sara this chapter.  
**

**Same issue as always, tons of work. Not enough time for writing, don't expect more soon.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	5. Time To Work!

**Just a reminder, I still don't own Ouran. Only the Quints and Kyle. Plus a few more OCs...**

* * *

** English being spoken will be underlined.**

* * *

**(Kyle's POV)**

"Oh, I am so glad to finally get some rest!" Julia exhales before launching herself onto our bed. She makes a noise of approval. "Oh goodness. This is the softest comforter I have ever had the pleasure of laying on!"

She looks so gorgeous with her hair fanned out on the comforter. I want to stare and laugh at her antics at the same time. I settle for laughing since she would start getting uncomfortable with me looking at her for so long. It's ironic that she doesn't like being stared at since she's a model. "You act as if you've never seen Egyptian cotton before."

"Is this what it is?" She sighs happily and closes her eyes. "Can we take it home with us?"

I shake my head and walk over to her. "You're so funny Jules. We get to sleep on this for a while you know." She hums contently in response. "Can you move over so I can enjoy it, please?"

She opens one eye and then shakes her head. "Find your own bed."

Oh she asked for it! I push her aside and lay down next to her. "Found it~!"

"Kyle!" She laughs loudly and pushes me away playfully.

"What?" I grin before kissing her cheek. "You have to work soon you know."

"Nu-uh." She protests unhappily. "I am staying here forever and you can't make me move!"

Just as I am about to correct her, a knock on the door cuts me off. Quickly I sit up and fix my appearance. "Enter."

A maid appears in the doorway and bows respectfully. "The Mistresses Sara and Suzette request both of your presences in the lower studio."

"Understood. Thank you." I nod and she leaves quietly shutting the door behind her.

Julia sits up and smiles at me. "Well, I've never been able to work from home before."

"Get up, lazy wife." I tease before combing my hair back. "Neither of those girls like to be kept waiting."

Julia raises her eyebrows. "You can speak English with me you know?"

"I didn't speak English?" Hmm, interesting. I guess I'm just going back to the way I got used to while I was here. Except this time my room is A LOT bigger. "Well, it doesn't matter. Come on so I can show you where Suzette's studio is."

"Oh, all right." She finally gets off and turns to look at the bed once more. "Do you think I should change?" For the first time this trip she looks nervous.

"Suzette probably wants you to play dress-up with her. So no." I grab her hand and smile reassuringly. "You'll be perfect as usual. And she's a teenager, you have nothing to worry about."  


Although she is tougher than most teenagers I've met. But I don't need to tell her that right this second.

Julia's lips turn up into a smile, it makes her look more confident and self-assured. "You're right."

"Of course I am." I tease. "Now practice your Japanese."

"Fine!" She rolls her eyes and squeezes my hand. "If I get to be here with you, then I guess I can survive not speaking English."

"You're sweet when you're honest." I kiss her lightly. "Now come on. They really don't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

It only takes us a few minutes to get to Suzette's workshop. It's more organized than I remembered and now I can finally see why she was so upset about her sequins being mixed together. There is a wardrobe full of them. Seriously, there is! It has plastic drawers that I can see even from the doorway.

"-Sara!" Suzette whines unhappily. "Please for me?" She's carrying a bright red dress that has little bunches of fabric on the bottom that look kind of like roses. "Why won't you wear it? You said it looked nice!"

"Not on me!" Sara protests with a shake of her head. "Ask your new dress up doll."

"But I made this for you!" Suzette puts her hands on her hips. "And it will make you look better than-" she scrunches up her nose and eyes what Sara's wearing. "That."

Well, it looks like Sara changed out of her dress from earlier and is wearing black sweatpants and some blue shirt. The necklace is gone too.

"What's wrong with this?" Sara narrows her eyes and copies her sister's stance. "I do dress appropriately!"

"Break it up ladies." I order, feeling amused at their argument. "I'm here now."

Both sisters roll their eyes and say "It's about time."

Suzette waves excitedly, "You are Julia, no?" She doesn't wait for an answer before she begins talking again. "I have some designs that I would like you to model for me. I need to make them fit according to your figure since theses have not been produced yet."

Julia stares at the red dress in her hands. "That is beautiful. Is it one that I'll be wearing?"

"See!" Suzette cries out looking at Sara pleadingly. "Even she likes it! You need to wear it!"

"For the last time Suzette, no." Sara replies just as a voice yells "SUZETTE!"

* * *

(Stephen's POV)

That damned sister of mine put bloody sequins all over my school blazer! I look like a bloody imbecile with brightly colored beads and sequins all over my sleeves and lapels!

I reach the door of her studio and bellow "SUZETTE!"

Once she sees what's in my hands she starts giggling. "Wow, that's a new look for you."

"What happened to your blazer?" Sara demands with a frown. "Are you really that excited about experimenting with her things?"

What the bloody hell.

A chuckle comes from Kyle and I judging from his smug expression I wager that he had a hand in this. "Did you put her up to this, Sanders?!"

"Don't blame him." Suzette rolls her eyes. "Did you really think that you could get away with dumping all my beads out?"

"You're the eldest! I thought you were supposed to be above all that." I protest while crossing my arms. "In any case you're fixing this mess. As well as the rest of the clothes you added these shiny things to."

Then I take notice of another person in the room. A very attractive new person who looks like she's on the verge of laughing. I fight my blush and try to form a friendly smile, "Hello, who is this?"

"Julia Sanders. She's Kyle's wife." Sara answers. "She speaks Japanese."

Julia nods. "Is this your brother Sara? He really does resemble you a lot." She smiles at me kindly. "It's nice to meet you."

I nod to her. "A pleasure." Then I glare at my older sister. "Fix this." I toss her the jacket and then look at Sara. "So shall we go do some paperwork? We need to decide what to do about what we found."

"You still need to tell me what is going on." Suzette reminds us.

Kyle groans. "You told him, Sair-Sair? Now the whole world will know by lunch!"

"Oh belt up, yank!" For some reason I take great offense to that. I haven't told anyone anything. Not even Raku, who was very surprised by our going to South Korea. And who kept asking me so many questions that I couldn't answer. This time I glare at the yank. "Watch what you say. I don't care if you've helped my sister, I can make your life difficult-! OW!"

Suzette slaps the back of my head. "Threaten him again and I'll do more than that."

"And I'll make sure that you have no funds to use to 'woo' Raku." Sara growls. "Stop behaving like a child. Kyle is a guest in our guest as is his wife and daughters. If you so much as glare at the girls I will retaliate. Do you understand?"

"Tell him to stop acting like he knows me then!" I demand as I rub the back of my head.

"You're just cranky because you woke up from your nap and found Suzette's prank." Sara rolls her eyes. "Maybe you should go back to sleep. I wonder if Raku would like the way you are acting now."

That makes me blush. No doubt she would have scolded me if she was here right now. "Fine."

Kyle rolls his eyes and nods over to Sara. "We have work to do." Then he kisses his wife's cheek and whispers something in her ear. She smiles and then pats his cheek. They look very happy together. I wonder how the bloke managed to stay away from her for so long.

Then I look at my sisters and see Sara smiling at them. It's not a very big. Just a small one that I could barely see, but it's there.

"I'll be on the phone." I announce to my sisters. "Scouts were at that tournament you know."

Sara turns to me and nods. "Use the other telephone I got. And make sure you tell them you cannot play officially until you are eighteen. Did you get an agent?"

I nod. "While I was up there, yes I did. Don't worry Sara, I figured out how to keep it secret." I walk over to her and give her a one arm hug along with a wink. "It's be okay, I promise. I told them no publicity and since they want me on the team, they've agreed."

"You've never been great at keeping secrets, Stephen." Sara tells me quietly with a serious expression. Her eyebrows are furrowed as well; she's worried.

"I want this, Brianna." I assure her with a smile. "And I'm going to get it without father finding out. And if he does then the contract will be signed and there will be nothing he can do about it."

She observes me for a second and then nods. "Fine."

"Well, it looks like our brother has finally matured." Suzette says drily. "Now leave your blazer here and I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Zee. But you already have it remember?" I laugh as she turns red and faces Julia. "Sara, how was your lunch?"

"Cordial." She replies with a sigh. "And safe, no yelling even though Father was a bit vexed with me."

"Good." I say while I catch the look Suzette sends to Kyle. Why do they look so worried? It isn't as if Father yelled at her as he usually does. Though I can't understand why he would since Sara is the most industrious of us all. If anything he should be yelling at me or Suzette. We haven't done much of importance lately. "So how is Suoh? Has he figured out how to get his father to break the engagement- wait don't answer that. He probably hasn't even figured out what our fathers are doing business about has he?"

"I wish I could tell you you were wrong." Sara's shoulder slump slightly and she gives me a tired smile. "But at least I will be making some progress. I'm meeting with the middle Otori son to get some answers on...the other one."

I wish we would stop referring to her like that. But then again I don't know what to think of her either. "Just make sure he doesn't tell Kyoya."

Sara makes a face so now it is my turn to sigh. "Sara, really? I thought you were over being angry with him? What did he do this time?"

"He doesn't have to do much to get on our sister's nerves." Suzette smirks and then turns away from us. "Now shoo. You have your own workplace. Madame Julia and I have much work to do."

I roll my eyes and catch Sara doing the same. We smile at each other as if we're sharing a secret, just like old times. We've gotten closer since the break and I think we've been mending our strained relationship quite nicely.

"Come on Ben." Sara drops her smile and nods to Kyle before she starts walking. "Obviously we're not wanted here."

"That's not what I meant, Brianna!" Suzette calls after us.

* * *

"Okay, now that I've locked the door and checked over five times for bugs can we start talking about your trip now?" Kyle whines before slumping into a seat. "I'm dying from not knowing the whole story!"

I glance behind the bookcase once more, even though I've done it twice already. "Yes, well it's only recently that we've discovered just how closely we've been watched."

Kyle sends a sharp look toward Sara. "Is it safe for any of us-?"

"I had the mansion cleared of any listening devices and before you ask your next obvious, yes my father knows and no he won't be angry because it was part of a deal I made. By the way, those spreadsheets were just the beginning of the paperwork."

Kyle groans and puts his face in his hands. "Stephen has to do his share though! I am not doing anyone's other than Susanna's and yours! You can handle Sakura's and half of yours and Suzette can finally do her own and he has to do his too!"

"Hold on a minute!" I interrupt looking at my sister. "What is he talking about?"

"Stick to one language, Ben. It confuses Kyle." Sara sends a glare towards said person. "He is referring to the paperwork I used to do for you. Remember when I used to stay up so late?" She waits for me to nod before continuing. "Father had been sending us all paperwork, but I never gave it to any of you. You were all doing things you wanted and that were important to you. Doing it would have just added to the stress of your schoolwork and now that I think about it...it seems so childish but I wanted-" She lets out a bitter laugh. "I wanted you all to be happy for as long as possible."

"Oh, that?" I walk over to her chair and sit. "I think you explained some of that...the night we all turned on each other." I frown unhappily and then nod to Kyle. "Of course I'll do my own paperwork. And Sara, that was pretty stupid of you. I understand Sakura and Susanna because they can't do paperwork to save their lives but me?" I feign hurt. "You've wounded my pride!"

She genuinely laughs this time. "You're a ham, Stephen." Kyle smiles at her and then gives me an approving nod.

I reach for her and she actually comes over to sit on my lap like old times. She leans her head against mine and sighs. "So, should we tell Kyle first and then the rest of our siblings?"

"Yes!" Kyle immediately answers. "Kyle can't handle waiting a minute longer!"

"Kyle is an impatient child." We shoot back at him. This time we both laugh and I put my head on Sara's. "So business now?"

From the head movement beneath me, I wager that she's nodding. "Then what to tell first? That file?"

"Kyle knows that part." Sara informs me. "He's the one who told me not to open it. But I had to know what the fail safe was." She sounds worried. "Kyle, it's not as bad as you first thought it was. He thought that father would hire ninja assassins to threaten us if we stepped out of line."

I chuckle and hold Sara tighter. "You make friends with the oddest of people. No, ninja assassins will not be harming us on the order of our father. No one will."

"Then who the hell is this mysterious person in South Korea? I know from my father that your father had an associate there, but I don't know his name-"

"Her name." Sara corrects. I can imagine the serious look on her face with the smallest cease of worry on her forehead. "Her name is Kwan Jin Ae."

* * *

**Same issue as always, tons of work. Not enough time for writing, don't expect more soon.**

**Also since so many people are asking about Sara's husband to be...I want to remind you that I kind of made it clear, or at least I thought I did, in Five Reasons  about who she is supposed to marry. Think about why she needed to apologize to Haruhi.**

**Tell me what you think in a review! You know how much I love those.  
**


End file.
